mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Geronimo Stilton
]] For the TV series of the same name, see Geronimo Stilton (TV series) Geronimo Stilton is a best-selling children's book series published by Edizioni Piemme of Milan, Italy, since 2000. Scholastic Corporation has published the English version of the series since February 2004. Although the series credits its title character as the author, it was actually created by Elisabetta Dami.http://www.publishersweekly.com/article/CA241718.html The books are intended for readers in the 8–12 year old age range. Overview In the series, the title character is a talking mouse who lives in New Mouse City on Mouse Island. A best-selling author, Geronimo StiltonGeronimo Stilton works as a journalist for the fictional newspaper ''The Rodent's Gazette''. He has a younger sister named Thea Stilton,http://www.kidsreads.com/series/series-geronimo-characters.asp a cousin named Trap Stilton, and a favorite little nephew, nine-year-old Benjamin Stilton. Geronimo is a nervous, mild-mannered mouse who would like nothing better than to live a quiet life, but he keeps getting involved in far-away adventures with Thea, Trap, and Benjamin. The books are written as though they are autobiographical adventure stories. The series originated in Italy and has become the most popular children's book series in that country. The books have been translated into 35 languages. Papercutz obtained the rights to publish English translations of the graphic novels of Geronimo Stilton. These retain some of the original names of the characters which were changed in the storybooks translated by Scholastic. For example, the English translations of the graphic novels by Papercutz continue to use the names "Patty Spring" and "Pandora Woz" while the storybooks by Scholastic changed these names to Petunia Pretty Paws and Bugsy Wugsy, respectively. Characters Geronimo Stilton: Geronimo Stilton is the editor in chief of The Rodent’s Gazette, the most famous daily newspaper on Mouse Island, but his true passion is to write books, which become all bestsellers. He likes to read books, he likes to listen to classical music, play golf, even collect antique, 18th century cheese rinds, of all things! He adores his work and his family, but he hates to travel, because he gets airsick, seasick and carsick. Nonetheless, he often gets involved by Thea and his relatives and friends in extreme situations and adventures all around the world. Thea Stilton (''Tea in original Italian version''): Thea is Geronimo's youngest sister, a rodent with a professionally successful career, and unrepentant heart-breaker in her private life. A skilled photographer continuously in search of her latest scoop, Thea is ready to leave to exciting adventure at the mere drop of a word, and punctually returns with sensational articles and photos. She rides a motorcycle, flies a plane, loves racing cars, is a certified parachute jumper, holds a black belt in karate, and teaches survival courses. Thea can also be frivolous and teasingly spiteful, and loves the latest fashions. She is a special correspondent for The Rodent's Gazette. Trap Stilton (''Trappola in original Italian version''): Trap is Geronimo's annoying cousin. He is always eating all of Geronimo's food, hence his largely rounded appearance. Trap is called obnoxious in most of the Geronimo Stilton books but appears as a very interesting character. Trap believes that he is a good cook, but Geronimo thinks otherwise. Trap is loud and obnoxious, and he always wants money. He lets Geronimo do all the work. Trap always does pranks on Geronimo, and is always signing Geronimo up for things that he does not like to do. He also has friends all over New Mouse City. He owns a shop called Cheap Junk for Less. Benjamin Stilton: Benjamin is Geronimo's favorite, 9-year-old nephew. Benjamin is a sweet, polite boy. His teacher at school is Miss Angel Paws, and his best friends are Sakura and Oliver. He has a great curiosity and is surprisingly enterprising. He is always very busy jotting notes on his notepad during other adventures. His dream is to work alongside with his uncle as a successful journalist in the future. Benjamin is Geronimo's favorite rodent and is a needed character in the books. Whenever Geronimo doesn't agree about anything, only Benjamin's pleading look is needed to make him agree. Petunia Pretty Paws (''Patty Spring in original Italian version''): Petunia Pretty Paws is Geronimo's nature loving friend. She has her own TV show. Geronimo has a major crush on her and is afraid to admit it. Petunia Pretty Paws aims to protect nature with her brother Wolfgang Wildpaws. She has a liking towards Geronimo. Bugsy Wugsy (''Pandora Woz in original Italian version''): Bugsy Wugsy is Petunia Pretty Paws' favorite niece. She has a crush on Benjamin. Hercule Poirat (''Ficannaso Squitt in original Italian version''): Hercule Poirat is Geronimo's mystery-loving friend. He is always pleading with Geronimo to try bananas, but Geronimo thinks otherwise. Hercule is considered to be a Master of Disguise and is one of the many rodents who likes Geronimo's sister Thea. His name comes from Agatha Christie's detective character Hercule Poirot. Grandfather William Shortpaws (''Torquato Travolgiratti in original Italian version''): Geronimo's grandfather, a.k.a. "Cheap Mouse Willy", is a loud, strict and stingy rodent. He was the founder of The Rodent's Gazette. He listens to whatever Thea says and is always forcing Geronimo to do stuff he does not want to do. His real name is William Shortpaws, but before he was introduced as a character, the inside list of members of The Rodent's Gazette had his character shown as being named "Maximilian Mousemower". He is a major penny pincher and always loves to save money. Aunt Sweetfur (''Zia Lippa in original Italian version''): Aunt Sweetfur is Geronimo's sweet, loving aunt. Aunt Sweetfur has introduced Geronimo to reading and intrigued him to love reading and run a newspaper. Professor Paws von Volt (''Professor Amperio Volt in original Italian version''): Professor Paws von Volt is one of Geronimo's closest friends. He is an inventor, and, among other things, creates a giant robotic cat. He conducts many dangerous experiments and is always traveling places secretly. He changes the location of his lab frequently. Sally Ratmousen (''Sally Rasmaussen in original Italian version''): Sally Ratmousen is the publisher of The Daily Rat, and also Geronimo's number one enemy. She would do anything to publish the oddest thing before The Rodent's Gazette does! The Shadow (''Ombra in original Italian version''): The Shadow is New Mouse City's most wanted thief. She is always stealing stuff and Geronimo encountered her on several adventures, such as in The Mummy with No Name, The Mysterious Cheese Thief and Valley of the Giant Skeletons. She is also Sally Ratmousen's cousin. Pinky Pick: Creator of the Fur Kids Only magazine for The Rodent's Gazette. Although she is only 14-years-old, and is extremely annoying, Geronimo keeps her because she is brilliant and always comes up with creative ideas. She is Geronimo Stilton's assistant. Creepella von Cacklefur: Creepella is a rodent who lives in the Valley of the Vain Vampires. She has a crush on Geronimo and instead of a car, she drives in a hearse. Boris von Cacklefur: Creepella's strange father. He loves making tombs for dead rodents. Whenever Boris sees Geronimo, he always asks him for a tomb. Aunt Sugarfur (''Zia Margarina in original Italian version''): Aunt Sugarfur is another one of Geronimo's favorite aunts. She used to work in the most biggest bakery in the whole world. Uncle Kindpaws (''Zio Mascarpone in original Italian version'') works in a toy shop down the street. They have two daughters that are twins named Squeakette and Squeaky. Geronimo's favorite thing about Aunt Sugarfur is that she always has a chocolate muffin in her bag for Geronimo. Champ Strongpaws: An all-around star athlete. He's into the latest training trends. Champ works for a sports radio station, and loves to get lazy rodents up and running. Tina Spicytail: The large and stout cook of Geronimo's Grandfather William. She cooks Grandfather William's food. Tersilla Catardone: One of the 3 main antagonists in the graphic novel series and the book "The Grand Invasion of Topaz" (please note that Topaz is the Italian version of New Mouse City, and the book is not translated to English yet). Although she's the daughter of the ruler of the pirate cats, Catardone III, she's actually the true ruler and she seems to be the brain of the team. Evil and very sneaky, her biggest dream is to rule the world by traveling to the past and changing the course of history along with her father and their assistant, Bonzo Cat, for their own advantages, but Geronimo and the gang always stop them from doing so (by uncovering their masks literally, for the pirate cats wear mouse masks to blend in). She also disguised as Thea Stilton in the 6th graphic novel and unmasked herself. She also wants to destroy Geronimo and his gang. Catardone III: One of the 3 main antagonists in the graphic novel series and the book "The Grand Invasion of Topaz". Although he's the leader of the pirate cats, he's proven to be slow-witted and extremely bossy when it comes to telling Bonzo Cat (their assistance) what to do and how. Also, his biggest dream is similar to his daughter's. Bonzo Cat: One of the 3 main antagonists in the graphic novel series and the book "The Grand Invasion of Topaz". He's proven to be even more slow-witted than Catardone III, but sometimes he seems to have good suggestions and has an extremely good memory (proven in the 3rd graphic novel). He's also the traveling assistant of Catardone III and Tersilla, and also probably their servant. The books *'#1:' Lost Treasure of the Emerald Eye (February 2004) *'#2:' The Curse of the Cheese Pyramid (February 2004) *'#3:' Cat and Mouse in a Haunted House (February 2004) *'#4:' I'm Too Fond of My Fur! (February 2004) *'#5:' Four Mice Deep in the Jungle (March 2004) *'#6:' Paws Off, Cheddarface! (April 2004) *'#7:' Red Pizzas for a Blue Count (May 2004) *'#8:' Attack of the Bandit Cats (June 2004) *'#9:' A Fabumouse Vacation for Geronimo (July 2004) *'#10:' All Because of a Cup of Coffee (August 2004) *'#11:' It's Halloween, You 'Fraidy Mouse! (September 2004) *'#12:' Merry Christmas, Geronimo! (October 2004) *'#13:' The Phantom of the Subway (November 2004) *'#14:' The Temple of the Ruby of Fire (December 2004) *'#15:' The Mona Mousa Code (January 2005) *'#16:' A Cheese-Colored Camper (February 2005) *'#17:' Watch Your Whiskers, Stilton! (March 2005) *'#18:' Shipwreck on the Pirate Islands (April 2005) *'#19:' My Name is Stilton, Geronimo Stilton (May 2005) *'#20:' Surf's Up, Geronimo! (June 2005) *'#21:' The Wild, Wild West (July 2005) *'#22:' The Secret of Cacklefur Castle (August 2005) *'SE*:' A Christmas Tale (October 2005) *The Geronimo Stilton Cookbook (December 2005) *'#23:' Valentine's Day Disaster (January 2006) *'#24:' Field Trip to Niagara Falls (March 2006) *'#25:' The Search for Sunken Treasure (June 2006) *'#26:' The Mummy with No Name (August 2006) *'#27:' The Christmas Toy Factory (October 2006) *'#28:' Wedding Crasher (January 2007)** *'#29:' Down and Out Down Under (March 2007) *'#30:' The Mouse Island Marathon (June 2007) *'#31:' The Mysterious Cheese Thief (August 2007) *'SE*:' Christmas Catastrophe (October 2007) *'#32:' Valley of the Giant Skeletons (January 2008) *'#33:' Geronimo and the Gold Medal Mystery (April 2008) *'#34:' Geronimo Stilton, Secret Agent (July 2008) *'#35:' A Very Merry Christmas (September 2008) *'#36:' Geronimo's Valentine (January 2009) *'#37:' The Race Across America (April 2009) *'TS*:' Thea Stilton and the Dragon's Code (April 2009) *'#38:' A Fabumouse School Adventure (July 2009) *'TS*:' Thea Stilton and the Mountain of Fire (September 2009) *'#39:' Singing Sensation (October 2009) *'SE*:' The Kingdom of Fantasy (October 2009) *'#40:' The Karate Mouse (January 2010) *'TS*:' Thea Stilton and the Ghost of the Shipwreck (March 2010) *'#41:' Mighty Mount Kilimanjaro (April 2010) *'TS*:' Thea Stilton and the Secret City (June 2010) *'#42:' The Peculiar Pumpkin Thief (July 2010) *'#43:' I'm Not a Supermouse! (October 2010) *'SE*:' The Quest for Paradise: The Return to the Kingdom of Fantasy (October 2010) *'TS*:' Thea Stilton and the Mystery in Paris (November 2010) *'#44:' The Giant Diamond Robbery (January 2011) *'TS*:' Thea Stilton and the Cherry Blossom Adventure (March 2011) *'#45:' Save the White Whale! (April 2011) Note: All of the newest books' titles listed above are confirmed by Amazon.com, and a cover is available to see online for each one (#1-#45). * The word 'SE' represents the words 'Special Edition'. * The book Wedding Crasher was formerly known as Crazy Castle on the Hill. * The word 'TS' represents the words 'Thea Stilton'. Latest Book: #43: I'm Not a Supermouse! So far, 44 books have been published in the series, 43 paperback novels plus a hardcover special edition entitled A Christmas Tale (published October 2005). The latest paperback novel, I'm Not a Supermouse!, was published in October 2010. It is about Geronimo being dragged off on a series of adventures by Bruce Hyena. As well, a sixth paperback special edition, entitled Thea Stilton and the Mystery in Paris, in which the Thea Sisters head to Paris to attend a fashion show, was published in November 2010. Future Books: #44: The Giant Diamond Robbery The 44th book in the series is titled The Giant Diamond Robbery. It is about Geronimo trying to stop a robbery from a golf tournament, and is due for release in January 2011. Graphic Novels As of October 2010, 6 English translations of the graphic novels have been published. # The Discovery of America (ISBN 978-1-59707-158-1) (August 18, 2009) # The Secret of the Sphinx (ISBN 978-1-59707-190-1) (August 18, 2009) # The Coliseum Con (ISBN 978-1-59707-172-7) (November 24, 2009) # Following the Trail of Marco Polo (ISBN 978-1-59707-205-2) (April 13, 2010) # The Great Ice Age (July 6, 2010) # Who Stole the Mona Lisa? (October 26, 2010) # Dinosaurs in Action (February 1, 2011) Other Media There are also audio-cassette and CD versions of the Geronimo Stilton books, read by Edward Herrmann and actor Bill Lobley, and published by Scholastic Audio Books. There are 3 stories in each collection, and books 1 through 9 have been read on tapes and CDs by Edward Herrmann. Books 10–12, 13–15, and 16–19 are read separately on unabridged cassettes and CDs by actor Bill Lobley. TV series An animated series of 26 episodes debuted in Belgium and the Netherlands on 21 September 2009. http://www.animationinsider.net/article.php?articleID=1740 ''The Rodent's Gazette'' Online The Rodent's Gazette is Geronimo Stilton's most "famouse" newspaper in New Mouse City. It is updated every few months, with stories based on Geronimo Stilton's latest books and adventures. It is also the official Geronimo Stilton website for English readers. The editors at Scholastic have stopped writing more top stories since Spring 2006. In the meantime, however, the "Book Reviews" section of the site is still being updated, with summaries, book covers, and of course, reviews about each of Geronimo's latest adventures. References External links * (Multi-lingual) [http://www.geronimostilton.com/ Official Geronimo Stilton website] * Scholastic's official website * Papercutz official website for Geronimo Stilton graphic novels Category:2000 introductions Category:Animal tales Category:Fictional mice and rats Category:Fictional newspaper publishers Category:Series of children's books Category:Fictional characters in children's literature Category:Literature featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Italian children's literature ca:Geronimo Stilton es:Geronimo Stilton fr:Geronimo Stilton is:Geronimo Stilton it:Geronimo Stilton nl:Geronimo Stilton pl:Geronimo Stilton pt:Geronimo Stilton simple:Geronimo Stilton (character) sv:Geronimo Stilton tr:Geronimo Stilton zh:老鼠記者